Let the games begin
by I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms
Summary: The sequel to Puzzled. Please read puzzled first. What happens when Edward and Bella stage a huge prank war against there friends and family both human and vampires just weeks before there wedding?Lets just say no one is safe. Read and review 5.15 Update
1. Puzzled no more

It's sequel time baby!!! This is my first sequel I hope you enjoy. First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Puzzled:

FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix

xotwilight4lifexo

la-di-da5

Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit

KarlaAndTaniaLoveTwilight (Karla)

Mabzx

Saraho8

manny97to09

And added it to there favorite story list:

vampireangel623

KarlaAndTaniaLoveTwilight

twilightaddict4

KairariaThermal

la-di-da5

xotwilight4lifex

MissionToMars

XxAinexX

Emi Tonks Cullen

manny97to09

gluxa forever

Also thank you to FormerlyKnownAsPhoenix and manny97to09 for adding me to your favorite authors list

And to Mabzx,KarlaAndTaniaLoveTwilight and manny97to09 for adding me to your story alert

subscription list. Manny97to09 thank you for adding me to your author alert list.

It really means a lot to me. Now this will be a full story the more I thought about it instead of making it a bunch of oneshots that I make it a full story. If you haven't read Puzzled you need to do so now. Or you might be a little lost at the start of this chapter.

Alright like the title says Let the games begin.

Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Sitting in a room full of lawyers

Me:So guys how do my chances of owning Twilight look?

Lawyers:Bad.

Me:What about owning Robert Pattinson?

Lawyer #1:BriAna you can not own a human man. It's illegal.

Me:Ok what about a man who's a vampire?

"Gets angry looks from lawyers."

Me:Ok,ok I get it. Not now or ever will I own Twilight. But I'm not giving up on Rob.

Don't forget if you haven't read Puzzled please read it right now because this chapter picks up right after Charlie leaves. I don't want anyone to be confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Let The Games Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One:Plotting

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward and I laughed as we watched Charlie drive away.

"Oh my god. Edward you were right. The look on his face was priceless."

Edward the love of my life had a wicked side I never knew about. I guess living all those years with Emmett finally made him crack.

"Yes well I guess I was wrong you are a good actress."

"Hold the phone. Did the Edward Cullen just admit he was wrong?" I teased him.

"Yes I did. Happy?"

"Yes."I said sitting down on Edward's lap. "So what was Charlie thinking just now?"

"Well he thought he was having a heart attack. And he could not believe what he was hearing coming out of his sweet innocent daughters mouth." We both laughed.

"When did you become so wicked Edward my love? I mean I thought aliens took over your body and replaced you with Emmett when you presented your plan to stage a full on prank war against our friends and family."

"What can I say? Living in the in the same house with Emmett for years you either join forces with the dark side aka Emmett or you watch your back. So my love who will be our next victim?"

"I don't know but first I'm taking out a small insurance policy." I grabbed my cell phone off my bedside table.

"Who are you calling love?" Edward asked.

"A friend." I replied. I dialed a phone number quickly and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Ring"_

"_Ring"_

"_Ring"_

"Yellow?"

"First off Seth no one answers there phone with yellow anymore. And second I need your help."

"Bella is that you?"Seth asked me.

I like Seth he's a good kid,stupid but a good kid."No it's Kristen Stewart. Yes it's Bella."

"Dude, I was just at Jake's house and your dad showed up muttering something about puzzles and teenagers. What was that all about?"

"Long story. I'll fill you in later. But right now I need your help."

"Ok what do you need?"

"All I need you to do is say that you'll help Edward and I."

There was a small pause."O-k I'll help you and Edward."

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem. Now what am I helping you guys with?"

"You will find out soon my friend. I'll be in touch. Bye Seth," I hung up. I turned to look at Edward who was now laying down on my bed. With his arm's behind his head and eyes closed his chest gently

rising up and down. It almost looked like he was asleep. I walked over and sat next to him. I brushed some hair that had fallen onto Edwards face away. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"So what was that about?"He asked.

"Well I thought that if I could get a wolf involved with our futures Alice would not be able to see what we are up to and rat us out to the family."

Edward kissed me."That was brilliant love."

"Why thank kind sir." We laughed. "Now who should we start with?"

Edward looked deep in thought."How about the master himself? Emmett."

"Yes now I can finally get him back for every prank he's ever pulled on me." I jumped off the bed. To grab my purse. "Come on we need to go to Seattle and pick up some supplies. I have an idea."

Edward picked me up bridal style and ran out to his Volvo at vampire speed.

This is not the end. The next chapter will be up soon. I just have to finish typing it up and I will post it shortly.

Review Pretty,pretty please with a shirtless Edward ontop.


	2. Phone calls,Shopping and Plotting oh my

**Hey everyone I'm sorry it took so long to update. But I had a mild case of writers block. There were some family stuff that came up that I had to deal with. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**And reviews are still pouring in for Puzzled. So thank you for supporting me. **

**There was one review on my story Puzzled that I would like to share with you. And no, the person who sent this is not really my mom.**

Your Mom  
2009-06-13 . chapter 1

Ok, this story was horrible. Complete, utter garbage.

Tell me, dumba-ss, are you stupid? Wait, don't answer that... I tell you what; I'll write this e x t r a s l o w since you probably can't read very fast.

Ok, what's up with the sh-itty spelling? Are you really eighteen? I find that hard to believe since your writing is n00bish, substandard, and childlike. Do not insert author's notes in the middle of the story, you twit. It interrupts the flow and it is violating the guidelines. That, and it makes you look VERY dumb. Though you probably are, anyway. ;)

Also, if you can barely write decent grammar, then why post anything at all? Stop posting your attempts at fanfiction, moron.

Saying no flames! is like waving a big flag that says, "I am the biggest, dumbest do-uche in the whole world. Please, please fu-cking flame me!"

All in all, this story sucked a-ss. You boldly destroyed English literature and wrote a horrifically boring "story." Please, delete this forgettable tale. I wouldn't doubt if you are the spawn of an incestuous relationship... there is just NO fu-cking excuse for writing this bad!

Go fu-ck yourself, you -writer.

~ anonymous

**Now, I would like to say something to the person who wrote this review.**

**Listen up IDIOT I would like you to know that I will NOT DELETE Puzzled or any other stories I have posted. You are a sad person if all you do all day is bring people down. Oh and the reason my spelling sucks, even though I'm 18, is because I'm dyslexic. So let me write this extra slow so your pea size brain can understand it. F-U-C-K Y-O-U. **

**And you know what? I have gotten reviews for Puzzled and Let the games begin that say I'm doing a great job. Maybe you're just jealous. And jealously is a very ugly thing. So keep your mouth shut.**

**Sorry I had to do that. Now I don't mind someone saying, "You misspelled a few words," or something of that nature. But comments like the above will not be tolerated. You may give me helpful advice that would help me become a better writer. Just don't say hurtful things.**

**Once again thanks you to all who reviewed.**

**If anyone has some good prank ideas just send them to me in a review or PM.**

**I would also like to thank cool-gal95 for agreeing to be my beta. You rock!! Go read some of her stories. You'll love them.**

**Now onto the story…**

**~*BRIE*~**

Disclaimer: Bank loan officer: So Briana how much money do you need?

Me: Oh just a few million dollars.

The loan officer gives me a strange look.

Loan officer: Well before I approve this much, I need to know what you plan to use this money for.

Me: Oh I'm going to buy the rights to Twilight from Stephenie Meyer. And if there is any left I'm going to buy Robert Pattinson.

Loan officer: HAHAHAHA. That is the funniest thing I've heard. You will never ever own Twilight or Robert Pattinson. Listen I'll approve $200.00 go buy the twilight saga books on disc and a Robert Pattinson poster.

Me: Ok.

Loan officer hands over $200.00

One day I will own Twilight and Rob Pattinson!

**Chapter Two: Phone calls, shopping and plotting. Oh my! **

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward and I arrived at his Volvo in seconds thanks to his vampire speed. We were now on our way to Seattle. We talked a little about the wedding which would take place in the Cullen's living room in five weeks with a reception in their back yard. Our first dance would take place right at twilight. Alice had it all planed out. Obviously! I had finally accepted the fact that I was getting married. And I could not be happier.

"I bet Alice is freaking out that she can't see our futures," Edward said keeping his eyes on the road (thank God!)

"Yeah I bet she's driving poor Jasper up the wall."

Just then, Edward's cell phone started ringing. He looked at it and laughed. "Speaking of the little shopping addicted pixie," he said before he answered his phone putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Edward's velvet voice answered.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN. WHY ARE YOURS AND BELLA'S FUTURES GONE?!!!!" Wow Alice could scream.

"Calm down pixie," Edward said teasing her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND ANSWER ME!JASPER HALE, IF YOU_ EVER _WANT TO SEE ME_ NAKED AGAIN _YOU WILL_ NOT _TRY TO CALM ME DOWN,"

Poor Jasper! I could just imagine his face. I laughed at the small vampire I would soon call my sister.

"Oh hi, Bella. I didn't know you could hear me. How are you?"Alice asked as sweet as can be.

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Well, the new pair of boots I ordered online last week finally came in. Wait till you see the cute shirts I got you. I got one in blue, one in black and one in- YOUR TRYING TO DISTRACT ME ISABELLA AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE JASPER? HOW SHOULD I KNOW IF VAMPIRES CAN PMS? GO ASK CARLISLE. I'M BUSY. BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Just then, an idea hit me. I sniffed a little.

"I'm so sorry Alice," I said and started crying.

"Aw Bella what's wrong? I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No it's" sniff "not" sob "that. I tried to tell him I didn't want to go but…." I trailed off.

"But what, sweetie?" Alice asked.

I winked at Edward to play along.

Sniff "I told him, 'Edward, Alice worked really hard on our wedding.'" Sniff "'And we can't do this to her,'" I said this probably adding more sniffs than necessary.

"Do what?" She asked, panic seeping into her voice.

"We ran off to Vegas to get married. Edward said that he changed his mind and didn't want a big wedding; he just wanted to get married. He threw all your hard work down the drain."

"WHERE ARE YOU STAYING?" Alice growled.

"Alice, don't listen to her. She...she hit her head. We were really at the…um…hospital." Edward played his part perfectly making his voice a little edgy.

"BELLA?" She growled again.

"Planet Hollywood Bridal suite."

Alice growled and you could hear a thump as her phone was dropped to the ground.

"Alice, where are you going?" Jasper's voice came from the other side.

"TO RIP MY BROTHER APART AND BURN THE PIECES."

I hung the phone up as Edward and I started laughing.

"Bella that was hilarious." Edward said kissing my hand.

"I know. Well that takes care of Alice well at least for now_. _MWAHAHA!"

Edward gave me a look like he was a little afraid of me.

"Too much?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah a little," He answered smiling.

**Las Vegas Nevada Planet Hollywood**

**Alice's P.O.V**

I can't believe my idiot brother ran off to Vegas to get married. All my hard work….gone…..spoiled….ruined. He was going to pay for this!

I finally arrived at the door of the bridal suite. I used my lock picking set to get the hotel door open. _What?! Don't you judge me! It was on sale._ Once the door was unlocked, I ran into the room.

"I FOUND THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME? BUT YOU CA--" I started yelling, but then quickly shut up looking at the horrified couple that was trying to cover themselves up.

"You're not Edward and Bella. Wow! This is very embarrassing. Sorry Esme, Sorry Carlisle."

"It's fine Alice." Esme said covering herself up with a sheet.

"Did you need something dear?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh...no I just thought I would drop by and say 'hey'. Hey," I waved. "Well I see that you two are busy so I guess I'll…um…see you guys at home…um…bye then," I said and ran out of Carlisle and Esme's suite as fast as I could wishing I could permanently erase the images I hoped I never would see. I will, probably, need bleach…tons and tons of bleach.

Darn Edward. This was all, his fault! I was so angry at Edward that I didn't see the vision of Carlisle and Esme doing…um…things. OMG! I need some serious therapy. SHOPPING THERAPY!!!!!!!!!

**Bella's P.O.V Seattle WA.**

Edward and I arrived in Seattle within an hour thanks to Edward's crazy driving. We pulled up to Wal-mart to buy the supplies needed for the pranks we were going to pull on Emmett. We needed something from the toy section. Let's just say we needed some Barbies.

"OH NO!" Edward said running his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Just look," Edward said pointing to the Barbie section.

I looked and saw a crazy sight. There were three little girls of about six or seven years running around shouting at the top of their lungs, while there parents were shaking their heads in disbelief and holding their phones out recording two adults on the floor fighting, or rather, playing tug-of-war with a Barbie dream house. But that was not the worst part. The worst part was who the two "men" were.

"Give it up Newton,"

"No way, Cullen, this is the last one."

"No it's mine," Emmett said ripping the box out of Mike Newton's hands.

"YESSSSSS!!!! Victory is mine. EMMETT CULLEN BIG SEXY STRONG VAMP- MAN, I MEAN, MAN WINS. IN YOUR FACE NEWTON! I HAVE THE LAST BARBIE DREAM HOUSE," he screamed all this at the top of his lungs, and, when his normal volume is 'booming' you can imagine what his screaming sounded like. He even did a victory dance!

I covered my ears rolled my eyes at the idiot I would soon call my brother. Edward and I ran off before Emmett could see us. We made it all the way to the story books section so that we would not be caught. I pulled a small notebook out of my bag and crossed Barbies off my list.

"I guess we can't go through with the Barbie plan."

"Don't fret, love. We will come up with something epic, I promise," Edward said, gently brushing his lips with mine. As soon as he pulled away, I pouted and was about to reach for more when we were interrupted

"Edward, Bella? I thought that was you."

Edward and I pulled away and I mentally rolled my eyes at the voice.

"Hello, Jessica," Edward said before turning to look at the unwanted company.

"So what are you two doing here?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well we were just looking around doing a little shopping. You?" I asked mimicking Jessica's posture.

"Oh I was just shopping with Mike, _my boyfriend_." I didn't miss her emphasis on 'my boyfriend'. For some reason Jessica still thinks I'm after Mike. Why would I want a boy when I can have a man? Scratch that. Why would I want anyone when I can have a vampire?!

"So Mike is buying the Barbie dream house for you," I asked.

Jessica closed her eyes before muttering, "Not again." Opening her eyes, she put a on a fake smile and said, "Of course not, silly. It's for his little cousin. He's so sweet."

"Of course," I repeated her words to me, adding another mental eye role.

"Well we really need to get going Bella, my love. We still have to make a stop at Victoria's Secret on our way home to find you a few things for our honeymoon. Not that your going to need them for long" Edward whispered into my ear loud enough for Jess to hear. I giggled and blushed. I knew Edward was just teasing Jessica. But I liked this new side of Edward. I found it sexy. _God Jessica, pick up your jaw from the floor._

"And maybe, later, you could give me a private fashion show at my house since my family is away camping and Charlie thinks your staying with Alice." Edward continued.

"Ok let's go. We'll see you at the wedding right Jess?" I asked/

"Yeah, of course. Bye Bella, bye Edward." She said before walking away trying to look sexy in front of Edward. But it's kind of hard to look sexy when there's, like, 10 sheets of toilet paper hanging underneath the back of your mini skirt.

Edward quickly grabbed my arm and we ran at human speed to Edwards Volvo. Ok well, Edward ran and I tripped. Once we were inside the car, we both burst out laughing. Calming down after several minutes, I started plotting

"Edward now that the Barbie plan has been scratched, I think we should take our time. Pranking Emmett is going to be a challenge. We have to freak Emmett out to the point he is always looking over his shoulders. We have to make him weak. What is the one thing Emmett loves most in this world besides Rose and his Jeep?"

Edward and I looked at each other. "Professor Cuddle Buns," he said with an evil smile. He started the car and we sped off back to Forks.

The end has come for the King of pranks. It's time for a new King and Queen to take over.

**So who is Professor Cuddle Buns? I guess you'll have to keep reading.**

**I know there were not any pranks in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter.**

**Hey do you see that lime green button it's very pretty isn't it? **

**I wonder what would happen if you pressed it. So press it and let me know what happens.**


	3. Just a note sorry!

Hey guys I'm so so sorry that I have not updated in a long time by I have been studying for the GED test. I'm taking it tomorrow so wish me luck.

I should have a new chapter of Let the games begin either tomorrow night or sometime Thursday. If there is not a new chapter posted by then there will be one sometime this weekend.

Again I am so sorry I will post as soon as I can.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

*~*BRIE*~*


	4. Authors note: I'm back

**Hello my beautiful readers. I am so so sorry for my long hiatus but I've been having family problems and I lost my Internet. Right now I am using a friends. Last time I posted a authors note I told you that I was taking classes to get my GED, well first just want to say thank you to everyone who wished me luck,and I am happy to announce that I'm a GED graduate for the Class of 2010 YAY!!!! I hope to go to collage at The University Of Tennessee soon.**

**Ok my friends internet acts up some times, so I will try to get a chapter up of Let The Games Begin some this weekend. This time I mean it.**

**Also I need some prank ideals. So please help me out.**

**Love to all, Bree**

**P.S. Yes I keep changing the spelling of my nick name but I like it this way so I think I will keep it this way. In the past I have spelled it like the following Bri and Brie. But I'm going to keep it Bree now. **


	5. OH NO NOT PROFESSER CUDDLE BUNS!

_**Hey everyone thanks for sticking with me. Sorry it took so long. I'm writing this from the hospital. My Grandfather fell and broke his hip. So it may be awhile till my next update. I have no internet at home but the hospital has internet. l would like to thank 1Twilighter for your review. I got the idea to name this chapter after something she said in a review, this chapter is dedicated to her. I also thank all my reviewers. You guys rock.**_

_**All right here is the long awaited chapter of Let The Games Begin.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight or Robert Pattinson? Nope,so stop trying to depress me! Now excuse me while I go sob into my pillow.**_

_**P.S. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.**_

_**0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Chapter Three: OH NO NOT PROFESSER CUDDLE BUNS! **_

_**Bella's P.O.V.**_

_As Edward and I raced up the winding driveway that lead the Cullen's house a thought hit me._

"_Hey Edward what about Rose and Jasper,wont they be home?"_

"_No love,Rose is picking up some car parts in Seattle and Jasper just texted me he took Alice's Porsche and was meeting her in Vegas. She told him she needed to do some shopping to erase something horrible that just happen."_

"_What happen? Is Alice ok?" I was worried that something bad had happen to my pixie best friend._

_Edward chuckled." No my love nothing bad happened to Alice. She just saw something she hoped she never would see."_

"_What could be so bad that Alice would need to drowned her sorrows in Prada,Gucci, and Dolce and Gabbana?"_

"_She saw Carlisle and Esme-" Edward paused I could tell he was unconformable by the way he was shifting in his seat. We were now parked inside the Cullen's massive garage."Well she saw Carlisle and Esme doing things ...You know..things. Things of an adult nature."_

"_Oh eww." I said when it dawned on me what he meant. "That's so gross."_

_Edward Laughed." Yes it is. At lest we didn't have to see it."_

"_So true. I don't think I would be able to look Esme or Carlisle in the eyes ever again." _

"_Well at lest your safe from seeing it. I on the other hand have to watch it re-play in Alice's mind when she gets home."Edward said opening my door._

"_Aww my poor Edward. Don't worry we will be having to much fun messing with Emmett's mind that you wont have anytime to see whats going on in Alice's."_

"_So to mess with the enemy 'Emmett' we are going to take away one of his most prized possessions." I said entering the Cullen's living room._

"_Bella he is going to cry and scream when he see's that bear is gone. I'm so going to record it for future blackmail use." Edward smiled as he picked me up and ran to his room where he sat me on his bed. Edward walked into his closet and I heard boxes being thrown around._

"_Edward sweetheart what are you doing?" I asked peering around the door frame._

"_I'm looking for my camcorder that Alice got me for Christmas last year. Yes victory!"_

_I giggled at my vampire. Edward walked out of his closet filming me. "Edward what are you doing?"_

"_I just want everyone to see the master mind behind our pranks."_

"_No you just want to have video proof that taking Emmett's bear wasn't all your idea ."_

_Edward smiled. "Yes that's true."_

"_Ok Edward we should get started before Emmett gets home"_

_Edward and I headed to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. I reached to open the door but was stopped by Edward's cold hand."Love are you sure you want to go inside?"_

"_Yes Edward. How else am I going to get Professor Cuddle Buns?" _

_Edward looked into my eyes."It's just that to get to Professor Cuddle Buns we have to go through Emmett's closet."_

"_Why do we have to go through Emmett's closet?" I asked confused._

"_When Emmett got the bear in 1945, the first time we lived here. Emmett made Esme build a nursery. Which is inside his closet."_

_I felt my mouth drop open."You've got to be kidding me. He has a nursery for his bear?"_

"_Yes he does love."_

"_Ok I've got to see this." I said laughing._

_Edward opened the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room. _

_The room was normal. There was a 62" plasma with a state of the art game system set up in front of a little sitting area . Ok well more like one huge leather recliner. There was a large king size bed in the back of the room. The room was painted a dark blue and had black and silver accents. There were some feminine touches here and there. Like the bedspread was a dark blue that had a silver flower pattern that was made with silver beads, a huge vanity stand that looked like a cosmetics counter at a mall, black and white photos from the late 30's,40's and so on of Emmett and Rosalie first few weddings and color photos of the family._

_I walked to the huge walk in closet that was inside Emmett's room. Edward stepped ahead of me to hold open the french doors that lead to their closet. "OMG my bedroom could fit inside this closet." I said starring at the huge closet._

_My fiancee (God the more I say it the more I love calling Edward my fiancee.)Edward chuckled._

"_You think this is bad you should see Esme and Carlisle closet. Esme turned a hole bedroom into a closet for her and Carlisle."_

_No way Esme was a closet shop'a'holic. I wold never have pegged her as the type._

_Edward gently pulled me to where Emmett's stuff was. There was a row of football jerseys hanging grouped by color reds together, blues together and so on. Edward moved some of the jerseys to the side and reveled a sliding door._

"_Are you sure you want to do this love?"_

"_Yes Edward. Just think of all the times he has laughed at us. Made fun of us because of our lack of a sex life."_

"_Your right. He needs to go down." Edward slid the door open and led me into the "nursery"._

"_What a idiot." The "nursery walls were painted cream and there were photos of Emmett and Professor Cuddles buns through out the years. There seemed to be a jungle theme through out the room. And there in the middle of the room was a round crib. It looked like it was made out of cherry wood. Edward sat in a rocker. Oh my god the man had a rocker. I guess it really should not shock me. I mean I'm standing in a room, excuse me a "nursery" for the mans stuff animal. _

_Edward stood up when he saw me stand still staring at the room. "Love are you ok?"_

_I shook my head yes. "Lets do this." I took Edwards camcorder and set it up in front of the crib. I put it where no one could find it._

_I watched as Edward picked Emmett's teddy bear up out of its crib and placed it in a backpack I didn't even see him take. I walked over and dropped a ransom note where the bear had been laying and covered it up with a light green blanket._

"_We better be on are way before Emmett gets here." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the closet bedroom._

_Edward and I raced to his Volvo and were heading to my house to watch the show._

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Later that day.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Emmett's P.O.V **_

_**The Cullen House**_

_I had just returned from my victory in Seattle I was now the proud owner of a Barbie dream house. But if Rosie see's it she have my head. She told me five barbie dream houses were enough. But she's wrong you can never have to many dream houses. _

_I thought I would hide my dream house in Professor Cuddle buns room._

_I missed him so much. I had been gone most of the day on my mission and hadn't seen him in such a long time._

_Now I know what your thinking. I'm a horrible parent by leaving my son at home alone all day. But the last time I took Professor Cuddle buns shopping he all most maxed out Esme's credit card. I guess he gets his spending habits from his Auntie Alice. _

"_Cuddle daddy's home" I said walking into his room. I was the only one aloud to call him Cuddle._

_I reached into his crib to pull him out and give him a hug. I lifted the blanket back and screamed._

"_**CUDDLE!. NO COME BACK!" **My beloved bear was gone. And in his place was a note._

If you ever want to see your bear again you will follow our every command. You will receive another note soon with details and directions. If you don't follow the directions your bear will start losing limbs one by one.

Expect your letter within the next five hours.

Yours truly THE NAPPERS.

Oh god what do I do? The police I've got to go to the police.

I rushed out the door and headed to the boys in blue over at The Forks Police Station.

A/N Ok again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. And I'm sorry if it's not that funny but I'm tired but I wanted you guys to have a update. I'll try to update again soon.

So what are you doing sitting around go review. The Cullen Boy of your choice will be your treat. But you have to review. Sorry I didn't have this beta.

In the next chapter: What happens when Emmett shows up at the police station to fill out a missing persons report?

And what happens when Edward and Bella strike again? And Alice gets arrested?

Find out Next time. On Let The Games Begin.


End file.
